1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesive labels. More specifically, the present invention relates a label that is adhesively connected to a container. A portion of the label can be removed from the container and readhered to a record keeping material, such as a logbook, medical book, etc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, the majority of veterinarians maintain a record of a vaccine or other medical treatment, which has been administered to an animal, simply by writing the common name of the antigens or the medical treatment in the animal's medical chart. For example, a veterinarian using the DURAMINE® DA2PP+CvK/LCI would identify this vaccine in the animal's chart as DHLPPC along with the date of administration. This is typically the extent of the information that is recorded. In practices that have computerized their record keeping, the information recorded, is still limited to just this information and may sometimes include the manufacturer of the vaccine. In addition, those veterinarians that have computerized records still keep a hard copy of the animal's medical chart so that it is not necessary to print the entire patient history each time the animal visits the veterinarian.
Due to the increased regulatory pressures at the veterinary level, there is a need in the art to make it easier for a veterinarian to record all of the information necessary regarding the vaccine administered. Additionally, there is a need to retain on medical containers, having certain products therein, sufficient indicia to ensure further identification of the remaining contents so as to permit there further use, handling or appropriate disposal.